Tears
by ryuran123352
Summary: What if a girl saiyan had survived? What if she was his best friend? What if her death caused Vegeta to be the legendary warrior? Better summary inside.


On planet Vegeta, Prince Vegeta and his best friend Kiki were the strongest fighters. They were respected by all; even Frieza the emperor who owned over 80 planets and that the saiyans worked for knew they were a formidable duo. Vegeta was the stronger of the two but Kiki was a strategic wonder. Together they even posed a challenge to Zarbon and Dodoria Frieza's strongest men. Moreover, they were ages seven and eight.

Once they were on a mission with Raditz who was Bardock's son and Kiki's adoptive brother, as well as Nappa who was Vegeta's advisor. when one of Frieza's communication officers radioed them via scouter. "Prince Vegeta do you copy sir?"

"Yes, I copy. What is it?"

"Sir unfortunate news from Lord Frieza, The Saiyan planet collided with a large asteroid and was destroyed on contact."

Kiki started to cry. "What is it miss?" asked Nappa.

"You idiot!" yelled Vegeta. "Don't you know her family was there. As was mine…" Mother? Father? Dead? tears started to form in the princes eyes. Nevertheless, he had to comfort his best friend. He put his arms around Kiki gently. He started to cry silently as well.

"But I thought…"

"Not her real family, Bardock and his team. The ones who took care of her after you know what."

"Frieza will still allow you to work for him if you wish and sends his deepest sympathy's and regrets." After that, both Kiki and Vegeta's lives took a turn for the worst. Kiki had nightmares about what really happened but was scared to tell anyone and Vegeta slowly changed from the happy kid he had been, to a cold-hearted man.

They all agreed to continue to work for Frieza. Like Nappa had said, "Where else can we go?" However, what they didn't know was that Frieza was the one who blew up the Saiyan planet and killed Bardock, Pasha, Tora and the rest of his crew the ones who took care Kiki when she was small. When she was little she was different, she had light brown hair and bright blue eyes that changed colors. A very un-saiyan baby. And rejected by many people because of it.

She found out later her parents died during a mission. Bardock and his team found her. They raised her to be a great fighter and she loved them all not knowing that they weren't her real family. When she was five she met Prince Vegeta who was six and they be came best friends.

Their chosen teammates were Nappa and Raditz. Well before they left, she heard that Raditz's brother Kakarott was sent to earth.

About 20 years later, they were tired of Frieza's endless orders. On one mission, they were having trouble and wanted the help of another Saiyan. Then Kiki remembered about Kakarott. She and Raditz went to earth to find him. When they got there, Raditz went ahead and found Kakarott who now called himself Goku. He did so because when he was a kid he fell and hit his head losing all memories of his saiyan heritage.

Raditz then kidnapped Goku's son Gohan because he needed Goku to show he was a faithful saiyan and said, "If you want him back alive you will pile 100 dead humans here by this time tomorrow. He's my only nephew and I'd hate to have to kill him." Raditz then left laughing manically.

When Kiki got there Piccolo who had met Raditz earlier and knew he would need Goku's help to get rid of this threat to his plans was about to leave with Goku. "What's going on here," she said. "Where is Raditz? He was here a second ago."

"Let me guess," said Goku, "you're a Saiyan and you're here to tell me I have to join you or else, right? Well your friend just left and he took my son with him. So if you'll excuse me I've got to go get my son."

"But Kakarott, wait"

"I can't wait anymore. Let's go Piccolo."

"I hope you can get your son. I do not know what is wrong with Raditz. He usually is a nice guy." But Goku left before he could hear her out. If he had maybe, none of what lies ahead would have happened. What I mean by this is, like Bardock, she gained psychic powers while on planet Kenassa. She saw the end of the battle and it was not good for either of the Saiyans. She gained her power shortly after the planet was destroyed and had dreams she didn't know were about the past. She saw Bardock killed by Frieza and the others killed by Dodoria but thought they were merely nightmares.

When she got there, she saw two on the ground. It was Raditz and Goku. Goku had to hold Raditz while Piccolo fired the Special Beam Cannon. She rushed to see if she could help either of them but it was beyond her level of healing. You see, her special talent was she could heal using her life force if the injuries were not deadly.

Unfortunately, Raditz was already dead and all could see Goku was dying. Gohan was just knocked out so Kiki took care of him. She sat by Raditz. Stroking his face lovingly. She closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Onii-chan… I couldn't save you…"

Piccolo's eyes widened. "He's your brother!" the Namekian asked. Wondering what kind of powers this girl had.

"Sort of. His father took me in me. So technically, we are brother and sister. Raditz was really a good person though. Frieza's made him like this…"

Then she and Piccolo decided that they should train Gohan together. "Even though I hate, Goku I owe him for his sacrifice," Piccolo said.

"And I owe Kakarott's father," said Kiki.

"What!" cried Bulma who had just arrived, "you knew Goku's father!"

"Yes, I knew him well; he took care of me and taught me how to fight."

"What was he like?" everyone asked.

"Well, he was nice and he remembered every moment of every battle but I was the only thing in his personal life he cared about."

"What about Goku?" they asked, "did he remember him?"

"No, he didn't even remember the day Kakarott, I mean Goku, was born."

Then she and Piccolo left to take turns training Gohan. When Nappa and Vegeta got there, Kiki noticed something.

Vegeta was not acting like himself. She could see he wasn't going to share his wish if he got the Dragonballs, which was his aim to gather while on earth. They started fighting. When Goku got there Kiki could barely move due to healing Gohan and Krillin and both of them could not move at all. "You!" exclaimed Goku, "why are you helping us?"

"Because what Vegeta is doing is wrong and I need to watch out for you and your son."

"Why is that?"

"Because your father raised me to stand up for what's right no matter what and what Vegeta is doing isn't right at all." When it was all over, every one was tired and both Vegeta and Goku were both in terrible shape. With the last of his energy, Vegeta used his control to call his space pod. Krillin wanted to finish Vegeta off but Kiki jumped in the way. In addition, Goku told him to stop as well. "Why are you protecting that monster," he asked.

"That "monster" has been my friend since I was 5."

"Wow," said Krillin, "what happened to him?"

"I don't quite remember," she said, "but once when we were on a mission with Nappa and Raditz we received a call from Frieza's head of communication officer. He said that the Saiyan planet was destroyed when it collided with an asteroid or meteor. Since then he has slowly been changing from the nice friend he was to the being of violence you saw today. Now all he wants is eternal life, did not care when Raditz died, and even killed Nappa. Please believe me. That is not who he used to be. Now I'm following him and nothing you can say will stop me!"

Kiki gave her spare scouter to Goku in case she found anything and so she could communicate with him. When she got to planet Frieza #79, she found Kuwi in hot pursuit of Vegeta. He said that Vegeta left for Namek. When she tried to tell Goku she found his scouter was off. "Oh great just wonderful. I tell him to leave the scouter on but can he listen? NO, he can't."

She didn't know that Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma were on their way and would arrive shortly after she did. When she got there, she saw why Vegeta had left in a rush. "Oh great Frieza, here he must have heard through the scouters about the Dragonballs." Knowing she would need his help, she went to look for Vegeta. She found him fighting Dodoria.

Before Vegeta killed him, Dodoria told them what happened 20 years ago. "My men and I were supposed to go to planet Meet to ambush Bardock and his team. We had just finished with Tora when Bardock showed up. I didn't manage to kill him. Therefore, master Frieza did. It was sickening even to me. He was laughing while he was killing every one. He looked insane."

"Enough of this garbage," said Vegeta, "die Dodoria!" he said and used his Galick-gun to destroy the fat purple alien.

"What did you do that for Vegeta?" asked Kiki.

"He deserved to die like all of Frieza's trash."

"Really, that's not very nice. Now Prince, you still need that lesson in etiquette, don't you?"

"I'd know that voice anywhere," Vegeta said, "It's Zarbon isn't it."

"How did you know? How 'nice' it is to see you again."

"Get away from here," said Kiki, "Vegeta will kill you."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm going to kill you both."

"Well I tried to warn him. Let's go kick some ass." Then they began. Vegeta and Kiki did a tag team since Zarbon was confident. Vegeta mainly used blasts of energy and Kiki did the hand to hand fighting. Zarbon was seriously over powered by the two saiyans and even he knew that the odds were against him. He lost miserably.

"Too bad, that wasn't much of a challenge."

"We should find Krillin and Gohan."

"Those idiots are here too?"

"Yes, to wish their friends that you and Nappa killed back to life."

"Over my dead body!" Vegeta shouted and then left to gather the Dragonballs so he could get his wish of eternal life before Krillin and Gohan got their wish.

"What have I done?" Kiki asked herself.

After, Frieza found out about Zarbon and Dodoria he sent for his last minions. The Ginyu force. They were highly trained if ridiculous fighters. They were ridiculous because they were always posing. It was Vegeta, Kiki, Gohan, and Krillin vs. Recoome the idiot. All bets were on Recoome.

Recoome charged at the group causing them to scatter. Then he grabbed Gohan and punched the back of his neck breaking it easily. He grabbed Krillin by his arm and threw the midget. He grabbed Kiki in one hand and Vegeta in the other and smashed them against each other and then the ground.

There was the sound of bones cracking. Kiki cried out in pain. Vegeta grunted. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "Bastard!"

Recoome growled. He grabbed Vegeta again and smashed him against a cliff-side. Then he threw the prince to the ground. Vegeta was out cold.

Kiki crawled over to the prince. "Veggie? Wake up... Veggie?" she asked. She grabbed his wrist and gave a relieved sigh after finding a pulse.

Everyone was in awful shape. Kiki's ribs were smashed and her left ankle was totalled, Vegeta was bleeding from many cuts and bruises unconscious, Krillin had a broken arm, and Gohan had a broken neck. Then Goku came. He gave Krillin and Gohan a senzu and once Kiki regained some energy, she took care of herself and Vegeta. Then Goku beat Recoome easily.

The match ups: Vegeta and Kiki took Jeice and Burter, Gohan and Krillin took Guldo, and Goku took Ginyu. When Goku had Ginyu on the ropes, Ginyu blasted himself and switched bodies with Goku. They fought once more and then Goku got his body back, but it was badly damaged.

He did not need to worry because Ginyu was now a frog. While Goku was in a healing chamber, Vegeta and Kiki outfitted Gohan and Krillin with armor. Then, to regain some energy, both Kiki and Vegeta took a nap.

While the two Saiyans were sleeping Gohan and Krillin summoned Porunga with the help of their new friend, Dende. They wished Piccolo back to life so the earth Dragonballs would come back.

Vegeta and Kiki woke up and rushed to find Gohan and the others. But the Dragonballs turned to stone because Guru, the creator of the Dragonballs, died. Then they saw something very bad. Frieza was there and he was mad that he didn't get his wish.

"You ruined it. I'll never get my wish. I'll kill you. I'll kill you all."

"We'd better work together or we won't have a chance." suggested Kiki.

"Who says?" yelled Vegeta, "I'll become the Super Saiyan."

"But what if you don't," Kiki pleaded, "if you don't we'll need their help."

"You do what you want," Vegeta snapped back, "I don't care what you say. I don't want to work with them." Just then, the fight began. Frieza got ticked off and transformed into a larger form with long horns and a lot of power so he'd have an advantage. He then stabbed Krillin with his horns and threw him in the water. Dende and Kiki pulled him out of the water and Dende healed him. Dende can heal anyone but himself as long as they're not dead.

Then Piccolo came to fight. Since he had merged with Nail, he was much stronger. But Frieza revealed he had another ace up his sleeve. He had two transformations left. He then transformed and started attacking Piccolo with a series of rapid blasts. Meanwhile Vegeta was trying to convince Krillin to mortally injure him. He did so because of the Saiyan auto-evolving mechanism it makes it so they grow more powerful when they recover from deadly injuries.

Kiki started attacking Frieza with her best. She actually knocked him over with a hard punch to the jaw. That got him angry. She read his mind to anticipate his moves.

She managed to give Frieza a bloody lip before Frieza decided to transform for the last time. Krillin, being a coward, decided against his better judgment to blast Vegeta. But when Vegeta found Dende, he refused to heal the Saiyan prince. Vegeta then fell over and couldn't move because he was extremely badly hurt, mortally wounded, and Kiki's healing wasn't powerful enough. Dende then went to help Piccolo. Only after Gohan begged him did he go help Vegeta.

After that, Frieza killed Dende so they couldn't heal death or deadly blows. Vegeta kicked Gohan out of the way of two death beam blasts. Vegeta then tried to fight Frieza but he wasn't near fast enough to handle the angry 'emperor'. He then fired a full power blast at Frieza.

Frieza deflected it with a kick. Vegeta was scared and he lost his will to fight because he thought he didn't have a chance. Frieza picked up Vegeta with his tail and punched him in the back repeatedly. Kiki tried to stop Frieza, punching and kicking, but couldn't on her own. She was getting angrier and angrier. First, he broke Vegeta's spirit and now he was breaking Vegeta's body.

When Frieza noticed that Vegeta wasn't even trying, he decided to finish him off. Then Goku came. "He looks familiar," Frieza said.

"Yes, he should," growled Kiki, "he's the son of Bardock."

"Oh I remember the one who resisted."

"What are they talking about?" Goku wondered.

"Kakarott? You're here?" Vegeta asked weakly.

"Yes, I'm here." said Goku.

"He's different, so different from before," thought Vegeta. "That's it. He must be the Super Saiyan," he said.

"The super saiyan doesn't exist. Why won't you learn that it's only a myth you pathetic little insect? How many times have I told you to stop repeating yourself? Now die Vegeta!" Frieza shouted aiming a blast at the injured prince.

"No!" said Kiki, "To get to him you have to go through me."

"My pleasure," Frieza said. And he blasted her. So close, he couldn't miss his target. She fell back clutching at her chest, clutching at her heart. Vegeta saw it was bad. His eyes widened.

"Urg, Ve…ge...Vegeta you know what you must do…. beat him… Avenge my father… and all the saiyans Frieza murdered," she said. "Come I can give… give you the last….. of my energy."

Vegeta cradled her body against his. Kiki since she healed with her life force all the injuries she had healed over the years on anyone else started to appear. Her ki sparked and flicked around her trying to heal her injuries. It just extended her life by a few moments. She shivered in Vegeta's arms. Tears of pain slid down her face.

"No. Please Kiki. Just stay here. Stay with me please. I'm begging you! I don't know what I'd do without you..." he said sadly.

"No, I can't not this time. I'm sorry," she said softly. Her voice barely audible. She sent her energy into Vegeta healing him fully. Her eye closed then opened halfway. "I... love... y..."she stopped, all that came out was a small squeak. She tried to take a breath but she couldn't. Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth. Fragments of bone pierced her lungs causing her to flinch slightly. But then her body just gave up. A faint smile tugged at her lips.

Vegeta's eyes widened and the one person who'd ever truly cared about him died. He let out a cry of pain and rage. His canines were bared. Flames were visible in his eyes. This was the first time he'd felt his heart in 15 years. His eyes bled red.

He had just watched his best friend die. He had watched her in the most agonizing pain. She didn't deserve it. She had always wanted to help people. Always.

"Wow, he really cared about her," Goku said almost in tears. "I didn't think he had feelings like that."

"Yeah," said Krillin, "I actually feel sorry for Vegeta." Meanwhile, something was happening to Vegeta. He was so sad and angry that he was turning into the Super Saiyan. A Super Saiyan is extremely powerful being and the most noticeable sign of this state is that their normally black hair turns yellow and their pupils a strange blue-green.

"Is Vegeta sad that big bad Frieza killed his girlfriend?"  
Frieza asked in and obnoxious taunting tone.

"Wow," Kiki said as she was watching the fight from snake way, "I… I never thought… He cared so much. But now he can do it. He will beat Frieza!" she shouted as several tears ran down her face. She was amazed. Vegeta was back to normal. But stronger then ever.

"Now Frieza you will pay for all the lives you've taken," Vegeta yelled. "Perish! Final Flash!"

"No, you can't kill me! I've always been stronger! Noooo!" then he sent out a blast aimed at the planet, "Just kidding… Even if you kill me, you will die. I've destroyed the planet's core! Namek will explode."

"Come on Vegeta we've got to go," Goku pleaded. "Revenge will get us all killed."

"Then go I'll kill Frieza myself!" Vegeta shouted. His eyes blood red except for his green pupils. "Galick cannon!"

"No! I can't die not because of you! Nooooo!" And then Vegeta left sure that Frieza was dead.

"Kakarott wait for me," he called panting. His eyes returned to normal.

"Don't worry Vegeta when we get back to earth you can wish her back. I know that's what you're so upset about."

"I'm sorry, I'll just… I'll just miss her."

"I know. One question what were she and Frieza talking about?"

"Your father. You see she was raised by him because she had no real family. They had died during a mission and your dad and his team found her."

When they got back to earth, everyone decided to help Vegeta find the Dragonballs. Then he made the wish to bring Kiki back to life. Kiki appeared in Vegeta's arms. The saiyan prince was happier then he'd ever been. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Why Veggie?"

"Because I was worried you might have been hurt when you fell from heaven," he responded softly. "Please Kiki, I never want to lose you again."

"I'll try," Kiki said and smiled. "But at least we're free now," she added and then kissed Vegeta gently.

Vegeta blushed crimson. But it felt so right. It was funny really. He prince Vegeta, in love with a low level. But then Kiki wasn't any low level.

Goku turned away allowing the two saiyans their moment. He smiled inwardly. "So she was right about Vegeta. I still wonder about my brother though..."

But what they didn't know was that Frieza was alive and coming towards earth. When Frieza landed, a strange boy was waiting to challenge him. He said his name was Trunks. When he was done terminating Frieza and his father, he asked Goku to join him. "Excuse all the secrecy but this is important. In three years, two androids created by Dr. Gero will be unleashed. Both you and my father Vegeta die from a heart virus two years before."

"What! I don't even get a try? Wait… if Vegeta is your father Kiki is your mother than, right?"

"Correct, but you can't tell them or else I might not be born." Then Goku told everyone about the warning about the androids. Kiki and Vegeta decided to train as did everyone else.

Kiki and Vegeta had a boy. It seemed non-saiyan hair color ran in Kiki's family as the boy, dubbed Trunks, (with Bulma's help...) had lavender hair. Then the day came. March 10th at 10 am.

"Where are the androids?" said Kiki, "they should have been here ten minutes ago."

"Maybe they didn't come," suggested Gohan. Just then, boom!

"That must be them." Kiki said. "Remember though they're too strong for most so if you find them signal me, Vegeta, or Goku by yelling or if you must blowing something up."

Yamcha was the first to fall victim to the dastardly pair. One had punched right through him and stole his chi. Krillin took him to get a senzu. "There are too many people here to hurt I won't fight here so let's move," said Goku.

"We don't need to move," said android #20. He then blew up a gas tank wiping out half the city.

"You monster," Goku shouted disgustedly.

"You still don't wish to fight here? Fine then. We move." And they flew a while until they stopped at a meadow with mountains surrounding it.

Everyone noticed that both Goku and Vegeta were breathing heavily. "What's going on," Kiki wondered, "we only flew a little way, why are they out of breath."

"Can I fight first Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Be my guest Kakarott... I'm not feeling so... well," Vegeta said dizzily and then he collapsed.

"Oh no Vegeta!" Kiki shouted running over to Vegeta. "Guys I'm taking him home, he's got an extremely high fever!"

"No, you won't," said android #19, "I need his energy."

"Well you can't have it," she said. "Try to take it and you die."

"Leave _him_ alone 19 we'll save him for last," said #20.

She then flew off carrying Vegeta to their house to give him the medicine. "What happened to Vegeta," Goku asked.

"It must be that virus," said Piccolo, "but why did it come so late?"

"Here we are," said Kiki laying Vegeta on his bed, "now where did I put that medicine?" She looked around. "Oh yes in the cabinet… found it. Now swallow it Vegeta." she said tilting his head back. "Hi Trunks," she said to her little son, "now watch dad till I get back O.K."

Back at the battle site, Goku was getting weaker by the second. "What's wrong with my body," Goku thought, "pain, so much pain," he said clutching at his chest.

"Now I get it. Dad must be getting the virus too!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yes!" said android 19, "his energy is mine."

"Miss me?" said Kiki.

"Not you again," said 19.

"I need to get Goku out of here. Too much longer and he'll die like Vegeta nearly did."

"But you were only gone about ten minutes," said Gohan.

"I need to hurry, every second count's." she said. "He can stay at my house till he's better."

"Thanks Kiki," Gohan said, relieved that his dad would be O.K.

"Oh and #19," she said, "hold this for me. Star blast! That," she said, "is for Kakarott." (Starblast. A ki attack Kiki invented. She creates a large ball of ki and traps her opponent inside or as close as she can get them and then clenches her fist causing it to implode)

After she left Future Trunks arrived. "What happened here?"

"The androids you told us about came," Gohan said.

"Where are Goku and Vegeta?" he asked.

"They caught the virus you mentioned but only just now."

"What did the androids look like?"

"Well one was a creepy old man and the other was just so freaky I can't even describe it."

"That can't be right!" he exclaimed, "the ones I know look like normal teenagers."

"Umm maybe the one that looked like an old man was Dr. Gero," Bulma suggested. She was watching from a helicopter the whole time.

"That's it," Future Trunks said. "This must be a side effect of me coming to the past before and if that was Gero we'd better follow him."

"But where is he going?"

"Well he's probably going to his lab which is in a cave north of Ginger town."

"Hey guys want a little help?" asked Kiki.

"How are Goku and Vegeta doing?" asked Trunks.

"Just fine thanks to that wonderful medicine you brought."

"Happy to help."

"By the way," she said, "I never got your name."

"Well, it's…erm Trunks."

"So that's why all the secrecy," Kiki said. "You must be my son grown up right."

"Well yeah."

"Don't sweat it, nothing **_too_** bad can happen, right?" But she was wrong, dead wrong. While they were talking, it happened… the real androids were unleashed.

When they got there to the mountains by Ginger town, the real androids were waiting for them. "Who wants to go first," they asked.

"Well," said Kiki, "I'll try"

"Ahh, Kiki first," said #17, "I'll take her."

"Just try!" It was an amazing fight. Kiki did well holding her own until after a while she started getting tired. Being worn out slowly by the androids infinite endurance.

"Man" said Trunks, "is it just me or is she getting weaker?" As if to answer his question, she suddenly cried out.

"Graaahh" Kiki shrieked in pain as 17 broke her ribs in one smashing sidekick. "Oh man," Kiki said then gasped. "This really sucks."

"Well you wanted a fight and I'm giving you one," said 17 sneering. "Why don't you call your friends?"

"Because it's against the rules of this fight," she said gritting her teeth in pain.

"Ahh, a truly proud warrior you are miss but that won't be enough."

"Wanna bet," she said, "I bet I can beat you with my ribs broken." Then to try to prove it she delivered a strong right to 17's jaw. and sent a barrage of punches and kicks even though she felt the pain in her chest growing. Small fragments of bone punctured her skin.

"Was that supposed to hurt? Funny it didn't. You may be strong but we're the strongest," #17 said grinning.

"I'm tired of this. Kiki needs help and I'll give it to her whether she wants it or not," Trunks said.

"Don't do it. It's me vs. 17. I'll finish what I start."

"Yes listen to her," said 18, "because if you try to help her I'll butt in and stop you using any means necessary." Kiki kept on trying but she couldn't do anything.

Trunks couldn't stand it anymore and went down sword drawn, 18 knocked him down. Piccolo and Tenshinhan a friend of Goku's who wanted to help followed. Both were down in seconds. 17 and Kiki fought until she had no energy left.

She was so weak she fell and was knocked out by # 17 kicking her hard in the head. She woke about an hour later at home in bed.

"Man I was worried for a bit," said Future Trunks. "They tore you up pretty badly but the senzu healed your broken ribs so you're alright."

"Did I win?" she said jokingly.

"I wish you had but no."

"I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Neither… can… I," Vegeta said weakly.

"Good you're awake, everyone was worried"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but is Kakarott alright?"

"Well, yes because he got the medicine but it will take him longer to heal because he fought even though he noticed the changes."

"Good, even I know that we'll need help with this."

"Wow, this must be bad if even my little Vegeta knows we'll need help."

"All I'm saying is that this is a dangerous new foe and we may need assistance."

"What ever you say dear. It means the same thing."

"Well we need to move Goku because they know where this house is. But we can't move him to his own either…"

"Trunks, you and the others do that. Kiki and I will distract the androids."

"No Vegeta," Kiki said sternly, "you need to rest."

"No, I do not! I'm coming and that's final!"

"Fine," Kiki said. "My healing is getting better anyway so I can take care of him so don't worry Trunks."

"Okay let's get going." Kiki and Vegeta went to Goku's house waiting for the androids to come.

When they did get there they saw Vegeta and Kiki waiting for them. "Ahh, the saiyan prince and his princess how cute," said 18. "Now where is Goku?"

"Like either of us would say where Kakarott is," said Vegeta bitterly.

"Tell us like a good little boy or we kill you both.

"No way hose," said Kiki indignantly.

"Really let's see. If you don't tell us this little guy gets it," said 18 holding out baby Trunks whom she had grabbed from Kiki's house after not finding Goku there.

"No! Not my baby!" she shouted. Her eyes widened in fear as #18 head a blast to the small child's head. Then Future Trunks came.

"What's taking you so... oh no." He was about to ask but then he saw 17 and 18 not far off.

"Who's the humongous brat? Wasn't he fighting us before?"

"Yes, and I'm the one who's going to finish you for good!" he said attacking with his sword. It shattered. "Oh man… their armor chipped my sword." And they captured him as well.

"Vegeta," said Kiki whispering, "go grab little Trunks on the count of three. One… two…three go." Vegeta rushed in, Kiki by his side and they charged in to save both future and chibi Trunks.

"Thanks mom," said Future Trunks.

"Mom?" said Vegeta questioningly.

"Well...erm...yes, he's our son grown up."

"Well that explain why he helped us."

"Well Goku has been moved to the turtle hut so he's safe for now," he whispered.

"Excuse me we're still here," said 17 angrily. "Thanks for the help though. We can hear your whispering."

"Oh great now they know where Kakarott is. You fool."

"What? I didn't mean to! I didn't know their ears were that sensitive."

"You idiot! Leave here now and don't come back! You stupid little boy"

The usually tough teen was crying, sad that he had upset his father. He then flew away still bawling. His tail drooped. (yes. He has his tail… Ha!)

"Vegeta, that was too harsh!" she said delivering a hard slap to Vegeta's cheek. "I'm following him. Trunks, come back!"

"Oh great he comes here to help us and I lose my temper and make him cry."

"Daddy was a bad boy," said 17 and 18 jeering.

Back at her house, Kiki was trying to comfort Trunks. "You know he didn't mean it. Come on it's not that bad."

"Yes it is. First, I try to help you and get captured by the androids and then I tell them where Goku is. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin it all. Everything I've worked for gone. I even failed saving Gohan in my own time," he said with much emotion, at the time he had a crush on his tough Sensei.

"Good, let your feelings out. It's alright to cry," she said placing her arms lovingly around Trunks. "It's just the way he grew up. He doesn't know how to be kind or express himself. Not well at least... He had when he was a kid but lost it after Frieza's abuse . He's just starting to get it back. So far I'm the only person he doesn't insult regularly."

"I know..." Trunks said. His tail flicked back and forth. "But now that I finally get to meet my dad I keep screwing up whenever he's around. I'm a failure."

"I'll go to talk to you father." Then she went to find Vegeta. She found him flying home and told him what Trunks had said. "He's had an awful life and you're making it worse. Try to be nice to him, he's really upset."

"Yes, alright I'll apologize. But you call the others tell them to move Kakarott back to his house or to Kami's Lookout." He then went to ask Trunks to forgive him, ashamed of what he had done.

"Trunks come quick. Something big is going on."

"What is it mom."

"A time machine was found. Set to the time you came from."

"What! How is that possible; there is only one of them and I've got it here."

"That's what I thought too but they're identical. Doesn't yours have hope written on one side?"

"Yes, so it must be mine. That can not be good."

"I agree with you but I need you and Bulma to help me check it out." When they got there, they found a giant bug molt that wasn't there before. Bulma was there marveling at the time machine. Drooling over it to be more accurate. She put it in a capsule so she could fix it up later.

"Trunks this really can't be good. What kind of bug can be this big?"

"I'd better go get help. We need to find what came out of this thing and fast." He then went to get Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta to help with the search. "Gohan, Krillin stay together. None of us know what this 'thing' is but it could be dangerous. Oh and if you think you've found it raise your power and the other group will come to see."

"Krillin, I'm scared," said Gohan.

"Don't worry it's probably a big cicada or something." Then they saw it. Piccolo who had already found it was already there. It was almost human sized green with dark spots and had blazing red eyes.

"I'm scared, I want my Daddy," Gohan yelled.

The giant bug spoke. They gasped surprised that it could speak.

"Ahh, Gohan and Krillin have joined us."

"Gohan stay back. This thing is dangerous."

"How Piccolo?"

"Its name is Cell and it absorbs people for power. It also is made of the DNA of myself, Goku, Vegeta and many others."

"We'd better tell the others."

"What others? The gangs all here."

"How did you know where we were?" asked Krillin.

"Easy, Gohan called me via telepathy. My powers can sense stuff miles away."

"Damn that saiyan!"

"Why? You wanted to over power them so you could absorb them."

"It must be that mind reading. That's it I absorb the saiyan and then I'll gain her psychic powers."

"Hmm. That's what he's planning eh. Well I'll give him a run for his money."

"Be careful Kiki I'd hate to lose you again!"

"Don't worry dear I'll be careful." She decided to test out Cell. She found it quite a hard fight but Cell ran before it was over. Knowing he was outmatched. "Damn it! I let him get away!" Kiki tried to locate him using her extra strong chi sensing power but he got too far. "I've got to follow him!" She traced his energy to a remote forest. "There you are! Come back here!"

Cell started feeling strange. "Kill that girl!" a voice in his head said. "Or even better. Kill Vegeta!"

"Who are you?" Cell asked starting to wonder if he was insane.

"I'm Frieza. And I am part of you! So kill the prince and his mate! Those two are a bigger threat then Son Goku ever was. But get Vegeta and torture him first. It will hurt Kiki more then her own death."

Cell nodded. He snuck off suppressing his Chi. He grabbed Vegeta who was searching for the androids. He knocked the prince out. Next thing Vegeta knew he was in a dark room. Tied to a wooden post. His shirt and armor were gone.

Frieza who had temporarily separated from Cell walked in. Brandishing a whip with a serrated metal tip. "So Vegeta? Ready for some real pain? Ready to die a pathetic death like the death you forced on me?" Frieza asked.

"What are you going to do to me?" Vegeta asked already knowing. He clamped his eyes shut ready for pain.

Frieza cackled and started snapping the whip back and forth. The blade dug into Vegeta's back, ripping off skin, and flesh.

Vegeta was in pain. But didn't cry out. He shut his eyes tighter. Not letting any cries of pain, or tears escape him. He clenched his fists and took the beating. He felt blood leak onto his belt, dripping down his skin. He wondered if anyone was looking for him. He doubted it.

But he was wrong.

For two days, Trunks and Kiki were both looking hard. Searching. They sensed for his energy. Trucks finally finding it called Kiki. She followed him down. She covered her nose. There was the heavy smell of blood. "What the hell?" She asked.

She and Trunks went into the building. Kiki sensed for Vegeta's thoughts. They were bleak and distant. She couldn't believe Vegeta thought she would leave him there. "Trunks. This way!" she said pointing left.

The teenage saiyan nodded. He turned suddenly feeling a powerful Ki behind them. Drawing his sword, he slashed at the object. But in an instant, it was gone.

His thoughts led Kiki to a dungeon down below. "Vegeta!" she called, very worried.

Vegeta opened an eye. "Kiki? You found...me?" he asked. He was chained up in a cell. He staggered up.

The female saiyan blasted down the cell's wall and then ran inside. "Vegeta... Why would you think I wouldn't find you? You're my everything."

"Frieza... He's here," Vegeta muttered. "He separated from Cell..." he fell over. Eyes tearing. The pain was horrible.

Kiki caught him. Blasting the shackles, she freed her husband. She felt his energy slowly fading. She put her arms around him until she felt him flinch when she touched his back. "Oh my god, Vegeta? What did they do to you?" Kiki asked seeing the blood stain her blue gloves reddish-purple.

A blast came from the darkness. Going through both saiyans. "Well, two for the price of one," Frieza chuckled.

But then he saw Kiki stagger up. "You... you killed Vegeta!" she screamed. She was grasping at the wound. Not mortal. But hurting. She sent a huge chi blast at the miniscule lizard-like alien.

Trunks ran in. He saw his mother injured. He could actually see through the hole. He didn't see his father. Until he looked down. Vegeta lay still. His back bloody and covered with whip marks. Dead. But then a twitch of energy. "Mom, wait a sec," Trunks said. He crouched by Vegeta's side. He put two fingers on Vegeta's jugular. "He's alive mom. Barely."

"Trunks. Can you fight Frieza?" Kiki asked. She needed to heal Vegeta. And it would take most of her chi. Worst of all they had no senzu.

"I think so. I beat him once. He just seems stronger..." Trunks said slightly worried.

"And you think I won't help him?" Cell asked appearing from the darkness.

From outside several of the Z fighters felt the strong concentration of chi. Four strong and one fading, three friendly, two evil. Piccolo and Gohan headed towards the concentration. But they had no senzu left either. so they wouldn't be of much help.

Kiki was panicking. No matter how hard she tried the wounds, Vegeta had kept sapping the prince's energy. "Vegeta?" she whispered. "Vegeta wake up. This isn't funny. Wake up!" Kiki shouted.

Frieza smirked. "Just let the weakling prince die. Even if he lived he's too weak to even beat me again."

"Only because you didn't give him a fair chance to fight..." Kiki shouted. Tears slid down her paling face. The fell onto Vegeta's face mixing with the blood.

The prince opened his eye half way. "Ki...ki," he whispered quietly. "Leave... to...gether th...they're too strong..." his voice faint. His back arched as the wounds throbbed. He had lost so much blood. "Trunks?" he asked. Barely able to make out his son's lavender hair in the darkness. His vision blurred.

"Vegeta? Come on. Stay focused. I know you're in pain. But you need to hang in there. We're out of Senzu. I'm trying my best but that one attacked sapped a ton of energy. Just hang in there. Or I'll have my father kick your ass when you die!" she said attempting to smirk. But she failed. She was too worried.

"I... I'd better... Watch... out. Your father... spawned Bakarott... and raised you... He might be trouble..." Vegeta said letting out a low chuckle.

Cell came up behind them. "Mom! Look out!" Trunks shouted. But Cell pierced the two saiyans sticking his tail through them. Kiki's eyes widened. But then they started to close. Vegeta shook her with all his might. It wasn't much but it was a wake up call. She sent out a mental cry for help. Vegeta's breaths got distant. Long and far between.

Kiki was faring better. She picked Vegeta up. "Trunks we need to run..." she said. Her mind said not to. Her pride said never to run away. But both Vegeta and Mirai Trunks were in danger and she would risk neither.

Trunks nodded. He flew up out of sight. Followed by Kiki carrying the dying Vegeta. Vegeta's ki kept getting weaker. So now, Kiki had to fly while injured while using her life force to keep Vegeta alive. "How could this get any worse?" she asked, suddenly feeling depressed. She was getting nowhere fast.

Cell flew up behind them. Casting a shadow over them "You didn't think I'd let you get away that easy?" he asked and blasted Kiki and Trunks both in the back.

Kiki flipped just before she landed. So Vegeta wasn't harmed. But she barely could stop herself from crying out in pain. "Veggie? You okay?" she asked quietly. There was no response.

Trunks got up unsheathing his sword again. He was angry. He had lost his parents once. He didn't want it to happen again.

Kiki held Vegeta close. She felt his ki slipping. His grip on her shoulder was getting weaker. "Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta looked up one last time.

"Don't worry. I'm..." he stopped suddenly. His grip tightened for a split second but then his hand grew loose.

"Vegeta! It isn't funny! Wake up! Don't die on me Vegeta!" she shrieked in terror and unthinkable pain.

Trunks turned around. Horrified. He had let his father down again. And now. His father, Vegeta was dead. The teenage saiyan snarled. His eyes blood red. One word traveled his mind. REVENGE!

Kiki's heart was breaking. She'd been separated from him once by her own death. It hadn't been this painful.

She lay Vegeta down gently, and turned to Cell. "Are you happy now Cell?" she asked, tears flowing freely. "Are you glad you killed him? I hope so. Because I'm going to make you BURN IN HELL for his death!"

The prince woke up. He was surrounded by clouds. On a path that looked like a dragon. He heard his name called and walked forward. King Yemma awaited him.

"So Vegeta, here at last eh?" Yemma asked. He was totally serious. "That girl saved your life so many times it isn't funny."

Vegeta just snorted. "Get to the point. Heaven or hell?" he growled

King Yemma frowned. He pulled out Vegeta's file. "Says here you were a mercenary, and loved to kill. You killed over 50,000,000 people. And haven't done much to even attempt to repent. Until on Namek. Going super saiyan, and avenging the girl showed you had a little decency in you. But the bad far outweighs the good," King Yemma stated. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but you are going to hell."

The saiyan prince turned away. "I should have guessed," He growled falling to his knees. "All saiyans go to hell. It has been that way forever. I bet Kiki was the first to go to heaven..." he said smiling softly. "Losing the one you love, when they die, it rips your heart into so many pieces there's no way of ever fixing it," he said sadly, as he watched the love of his life break down at his death.

Kiki kept sobbing. It hurt so much. Her heart throbbed. She snarled baring her canines. "Cell! You will pay. That little bastard Frieza too!" she said seeing Frieza coming at her in the corner of her eye. She stuck out her arm grasping Frieza's neck. "Without him you can't live everywhere Cell. So you can't leave earth," she said starting to apply pressure to the small alien's throat.

Trunks was surprised. Never, even in the past had he seen his mother so hell bent on killing someone.

Frieza thrashed in Kiki's grip. He didn't want to die. He was a part of Cell so if he died a part of Cell died which made it less likely that Cell would "Eliminate the monkeys."

"You killed him! The only true friend I've ever had. My husband. My everything! And you murdered him!" She shouted. Blood dribbled from her mouth. She blasted Frieza through the neck.

Once she blasted him she fell to her knees. She started to vomit blood. Her stomach was in pieces. She gagged as blood came up in her throat. She clutched the ground with one hand while holding her stomach with the other.

Blood spewed from her mouth. She coughed and gagged. Breathing was hard now. She was in pieces. She would live, but she hurt so much.

Trunks grabbed her in his arms. Cell would escape but he wanted his mother to live at least. "Please. Mom you have to live. I can't lose you again. It was bad enough losing dad again. Mom, please don't leave me!" Trunks said as Tears started to flow down his face.

Cell smirked. He watched as Frieza regenerated. Frieza had almost every ability he had. And many he hadn't mastered, but he would soon.

"Mom?"

"Mom?"

Kiki shook her head blinking. She thought she'd heard Trunks… Her eyes clenched shut. She was in so much pain. Her stomach hurt badly. She finally opened her eyes fully. "Vegeta…" she said it and then remembered.

Vegeta was dead. He'd died in her embrace. She hadn't been able to save him.

Mirai turned. "Mom, you're finally awake. Thank Kami." He quickly wiped away a tear. His father Had died again. He wasn't able to protect his own family.

"Trunks…" she started to cry harder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Trunks blinked. Her wrapped his arms around her. She needed it. "Mom… It's okay. It's gonna be alright."


End file.
